ethariaregionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanadorika
The Kanadorikan Empire (ᚴᛆᛁᛌᛂᚱᛑᛆᛙᛁ ᚴᛆᚿᛆᛑᚮᚱᛌᚴᚢ / 카나다도 칸 제국) is an empire located in Etharia. The Empire consists of seven individual kingdoms and nations; Hvidovia, Northurland, Hameentra, Leirhofn, Osmanli, Yokohara, and Oceania. The largest and most populous of these is Northurland. Other territories of the Empire include Terani, Krofluhellir, Reykjadalr, and, Ekjaldr. The nations are further divided into sub administrative units. Hvidovia, Leirhofn, and Hameentra utilize 15 cantons, whereas Northurland and Osmanlı uses provinces to administer different parts of the nation. Kanadorikan Yokohara is the most recent additions to the Empire, with the other regions having been under Kanadorikan rule for at least several centuries. Kanadorika is the origin of all Venesic and Northurlandic peoples, the former deriving from the Old Venesian peoples which once thrived on Eyjan. The nation's geographical and political isolation from the rest of the world has given it several unique cultures rooted in ancient traditions. In all, three main peoples inhabit Kanadorika; the Hvidovians, the Hameentrish, and the Northurlandic peoples. These groups have lived among each other since ancient times, often intermixing. The nation is fiercely religious, with Roman Catholicism being a huge factor in the life of citizens, and exists as the national religion. Prior to 2008, Kanadorika existed as a parliamentary republic. A shift towards radical totalitarianism however led to the constitutional government being overthrown by those in the government, leading to the formation of Riki Kanadorika. In 2017, the nation proclaimed itself as the Kanadorikan Empire, with its previous leader, Supreme Minister Herja Aresdottir now crowning herself as Keisar. Etymology The name origin of the word "Kanadorika" stems from a term meaning "universal realm" during the high middle ages. When the Hvidovian Kingdom conquered its neighbors, the resulting empire as a whole became known as Kanadorika. History Early History Germanic people have lived on the continent of Eyjan since the 14th century BCE. By the 6th century BCE, the Venesian Kingdom was a flourishing (but small) power located on the island. It would grow in size and power over the centuries, and would be the ancestor to the Kanadorikan people and language who would come a millennium later. Northurland, by contrast, has been home to the Northurlandic people for thousands of years before the first Germanics traveled to Eyjan. Classical The Venesian Kingdom would go on to be the predominant power in Northern Etharia. By the First Century BC, it would conquer territory in western Eporan. The King of Venesia was given the title of Keisar (meaning king of kings, or emperor) and the Kingdom became officially known as the Venesian Empire. This put it into direct contact with the people residing in the lands referred to as "Trekká" (now modern day Treko). The Trurik people of western Trekká would stage multiple raids and ambushes on Venesian forces at the border. By 453 AD, the problem had grown so pervasive that an invasion of Trekká was made. The invasion would ultimately cost Venesia control of its empire, with the war lasting decades and depleting treasury. Finally, in 520 AD, the empire collapsed When Keisar Iovius IV abdicated from the throne, sending Eyjan into the dark ages. Dark Ages After the Venesian Empire collapsed, its former lands would come to be controlled by the tribes who were formerly subjects of the Venesian crown. Several peoples, notably the Hvidoveds and Hofnians, would fully embrace Christianity whereas other tribes reverted to Paganism. The Hvidoveds themselves moved into former Venesia, taking up their culture and language. Approximately one hundred years later in 650 AD several tribes centralized into a number of monarchies. These included the Hvidovian Kingdom, Darkurian Kingdom, Grand Duchy of Hudiksa, Gerishian Kingdom and the Hofnian Kingdom. The Homarian peoples in eastern Eyjan remained tribal in nature. Middle Ages Unified Kingdom In 860 AD, King Sigurðarson of Hvidovia began his two year conquest of the mainland Eyjan tribes which had existed independently since the fall of the Kingdom. When he succeeded in 862, he was declared King of Eyjan, and created a kingdom which for the first time unified the island since Venesian times. The island of Hámeentra remained independent from Sigurðarson's rule. Sigurðarson's kingdom was nevertheless short lived. Upon his death in 887, his lands fell into disarray and chaos, and new kingdoms were established. These were Leirhofn, Sauðárkur, and Kvínsur. Hvidovia continued under a new dynasty. Despite its short existence, the Unified Kingdom's greatest legacy was the full Christianization of the Eyjan peoples. Paganism was extinguished on the island and only continued on in Hameentra. Four Kingdoms Medieval Kanadorikan Empire 's Conquests]] These four kingdoms would remain relatively stable until the coronation of Ludvig the Great, as King of Hvidovia in 1074. Born to King Knūt of Sauðárkur and Queen Isānoa of Hvidovia (the two married strategically, and ruled as equal partners) he inherited his parents kingdoms. Ludvig conquered Leirhofn, and Kvínsur by 1081, declaring himself emperor and ushering 837 years of imperial rule. In this new empire, 3 of the kingdoms were left with their monarchies intact; their respective royal sovereigns ultimately respecting the imperial authority of the Emperor. The name Kanadorika would continue to describe the empire as a whole, however, and would replace Eyjan as the term for the island. Thus, the Emperor was actually King-Emperor, holding both the title of Emperor of Eyjan (the empire, which would soon only be referred to as Kanadorika), and King of Hvidovia. Ludvig would go on to conquer Hameentra, as well as Northurland to the west, bringing them into the Empire. Renaissance Industrial Era and Colonialism By the 19th century, the Kanadorikan Empire was at the height of its power. The parliament legislated reforms, taking power away from the Keisar and bringing it upon the elected Prime Minister. In the previous century, Kanadorika began looking outwards and would establish various colonies across the world. By the 19th century, these colonies would transform the formerly concentrated Kanadorikan Empire into a major colonial superpower and the largest empire in global history, vastly surpassing even the Trekkish Empire. Developments in technology and manufacturing quickly spread from the mainland to Kanadorika, or developed in Kanadorika outright; forever changing the lifestyle of the working class from rural farmers to urban dwellers. The cities sprang up in the interior along various river ports ports and railroad lines, becoming established centers of trade and commerce. Kanadorika was surprisingly slow to industrialize beyond Eyjan, however by 1870, industrialization had shaped Northurland and other regions of the Empire. All this has resulted in the 19th century being known as the "Kanadorikan Century." The reign of Empress Viktoria II (1874-1886) brought a stylish young woman to the throne, forever influencing the trends of the era both within the Empire and outside. Her early death would result in her younger brother taking the throne, Keisar Víglundsson II. Early 20th Century WWI The economic and political hardships brought upon Kanadorika by WWI proved fatal to the Monarchy, and by 1918, the system would completely collapse, bringing the end to the Empire and the Keisar and a peace treaty with Sjovenia. A constitution was completed on October 29th, 1919. Parliament replaced the old Kanadorikan government with the new democratic republican government of the Republic of Kanadorika. The Cantons that existed prior were given their own governments to more easily and effectively administer control of the nation's lands. First Republic Following the aftermath of the First World War, and several years of economic depression, Kanadorika was quick to recover and entered a period of economic prosperity and affluence. The nation emerged from the war as a young republic that replaced the old aristocratic monarchy, and its economy boomed with the stock market. Millionaires were made out of clever entrepreneurs who invested in soaring stocks. The 1920's are seen as the creation of a modern Kanadorika. Technological innovations such as the automobile, radio, and the skyscraper would come to dominate the lives of not only the wealthy, but the middle class as well. Electrification linked the rural west to the power grid, vastly improving the lives of agrarian citizens. Brautarhólmur became a global center for trade and culture, with it and other major cities being the centers of a massive trend in urbanization. The 1920s were wild times, as the young Republic was ripe with optimism in both legal and illegal endeavor. Organized crime was rampant in the early part of the decade, the local governments being ineffective in their policing measures. The leaders of these gangs were often romanticized by the population as heroes, making fortunes by playing the kinks that existed in the brand new government. This First Republic would come to be dominated by a single party; the Kanadorikan Christian Social Party. Headed by Taavi Hirvonen, the KCSP (which is the ancestor to the modern day People's Party) adopted fascism, corporatism, and traditional Catholicism into its policies. Seeking for a return to stability, the party proved wildly popular among citizens and was voted into Parliament in 1926, with Hirvonen as Prime Minister. Corporatist State Hirvonen made the First Republic increasingly authoritarian until, in 1927, he outlawed all other political parties, and made himself Leiðtogi; the dictator of Kanadorika. The nation adopted third position economics, embracing corporatism and rejecting the communism and capitalism of its neighbors. Hirvonen and the KCSP would invest heavily into the Kanadorikan military, creating the largest Kanadorikan military buildup in the interwar era. The secularism of the First Republic was rejected. As such, the Corporate State followed a model of Clerical-Fascism similar to that seen today. There was no divide between Church and state, and the two frequently interacted to achieve goals. Second Republic The Leiðtogi's sudden death in 1934 created fractures in the KCSP. Constant infighting failed to replace Hirvonen with a successor and in July of that year, the KCSP had officially been disbanded and splintered into multiple parties, thus marking the end of the Corporate state. By September, a new constitution had been ratified, creating the Second Republic. The Second Republic sought pacifism over the militarism of its predecessor. Defense spending once again slumped and the nation turned to diplomacy to solve its problems. WWII On June 7, 1940, the Empire of Radhkivkia launched a surprise air attack on the Kanadorikan naval base on St. Sabina Island. The former prime minister, the pacifist Conservative Guðmannsson, was forced to resign in disgrace, his position being taken by Keijo Sillanpää. A declaration of war was declared between the powers, with the nation of Offer Erapia joining in on Radhkivkia's side and declaring war against the Kanadorikan Republic. The war would go on for nearly ten years, with fighting concentrated in the Nimbifer Ocean and Ezhara. Ninhundland invaded Geitland in 1945, pushing the war onto yet another front. In 1946, with the defeat of the Erapian Navy, the Kanadorikan Army invaded Erapia, and began the offensive against Ninhundand two years later. The development of new long range bomber aircraft allowed Kanadorika to pause its island hopping campaign against Radhkivkia that had been in a stalemate despite the achievement of Kanadorikan naval supremacy mid war. The new aircraft were capable of taking off from Kanadorikan Northurland, dropping their payloads on Radhkivkia, and returning home. Massive air raids were commenced, culminating in the world's first usage of an atomic bomb, dropped on a Radhkivkian city, forcing the Empire's surrender in 1949. Faced with the prospects of an enemy armed with atomic weapons, Erapia surrendered weeks later. A second bomb was dropped on Ninhundland, forcing their surrender. Post-War Kanadorika entered the postwar world as, for a brief time, the world's only atomic power, though it was weary from nearly a decade of conflict. A war between Sjovenia and Estland broke out in 1955, and while the Republic declared neutrality, plans were developed by the military that involved the total nuclear annihilation of Estland, as it was believed that someday the Estlandians would develop nuclear weapons of their own and pose a threat to Kanadorika. Nevertheless, these plans were rejected by the government. ]] Domestic life in the post war period saw a revival to the attitudes and innovations of the 1920's. The stock market once again powered the economic superpower into prosperity. New attitudes and urban trends led to the suburbanization of locales around major cities, causing the population to migrate into the newly built suburban cities. The 1950's saw the rise of television, a powerful new tool that launched the nation into a consumerist frenzy of advertising and shopping sprees. Soon enough, it seemed the nation had completely recovered from the second world war. In the later decades of the 20th century, Kanadorikan life was for the most part subject to a steady period of economic security. The middle class grew in size and strength, forever becoming the staple majority of the population. The far north was subject to increased financial interests, allowing for its development and population. Fascist Kanadorika The Kanadorikan Ríki can trace its conception to the severe stock market crash of January 5, 2004, which drove thousands of Kanadorikans into bankruptcy. This, coupled with a rising fear of Islamic terrorism and foreign aggression, led to what Kanadorikans believed was the need for new leadership in the Parliament. As the economy continued its downwards trend, poverty and unemployment gripped what was once the most prosperous nation in the region. People simply didn't have enough money to survive, and blamed their hardships on the recent influx of immigrants. The Peoples Party, a nationalistic xenophobic political party rooted in Fascism, became the answer to the economic and political crisis that affected millions of citizens across the nation. When it won a majority in the Parliament in 2006, it nominated Kolviður Gottskálksson as its prime minister. Gottskálksson's ascension as the head of state did not settle well with the more liberal minded members of society who viewed him as destructive of human rights. To keep these disgruntled voters in check, he greatly expanded the powers of the nation's internal security agency, the AUR. At the helm of the AUR was Herja Aresdóttir, a high profile figure in the Peoples Party. She brought Gottskálksson's illegal searches and raids of suspected dissenters' homes to fruition and carefully hid the evidence of these actions. Gottskálksson was still extremely limited by the Kanadorikan Constitution, and thus on April 2, 2008, with help from a vote from Parliament, he nullified the constitution and granted himself emergency powers to cope with the "political crisis." On that same day, a new government was born. What would later become the Kanadorikan Ríki was originally a sprawling chaos of ministries and agencies. It would be a year before the basic high ministries and their subordinate ministries were organized. One of these High Ministries, the AIO, rose directly from the ashes of the old AUR. Headed once again by Herja Aresdóttir, the AIO had virtually unlimited power now that the Constitution had been nullified. Aresdóttir quickly increased her own power through political purges and acts of state terrorism. Supreme Minister Gottskálksson was seen as too moderate in her eyes, and she sought to have him replaced. Gottskálksson's fascist ideology quickly outpaced his own beliefs. In a nation discovering its newly created military might, millions felt an unwavering confidence in their new nation. It would only be several years until Aresdóttir put her great plan into action. On May 19, 2013, she initiated Order 3157, calling for the immediate termination of Gottskálksson and his family unit. AIO officers successfully assassinated him in his residence with no losses of their own. Days later, the Peoples Party selected Herja Aresdóttir as the nation's new Supreme Minister. She quickly gripped the nation in an iron fist and transformed what was already an authoritarian police state into a totalitarian nightmare. Surrounded by a cult of personality, Aresdottir expanded a system of concentration camps where citizens and non citizens alike would be forced into for suspected crimes against the state. Many were executed on sight, as were any and all family members. All immigration and emigration was halted, with refuges shot on sight for attempting to flee. The majority of Kanadorikans, however, were manipulated through the delicate use of propaganda that they were in fact liberated from the "oppressors" of the former Democratic Republic. Those who did speak out would disappear overnight and never be heard from or seen again. Entire towns would be exterminated for being suspected of "harboring terrorists." Invasion of Terani and declaration of Empire On September 26, 2016, a Kanadorikan airliner was victim to a suicide bombing attack, killing all individuals on board. The Terrorist organization Islamic Union claimed responsibility for the attack and declared a war of Jihad against Kanadorika. As a result, Supreme Minister Aresdottir responded with a declaration of war against the Islamic Union, and its host state, Terani. The Kanadorikan military launched an invasion into Terani, decisively defeating the IU and Terani military and capturing the capital city of Al-Zahalla. The Kanadorikan government formally annexed Terani and incorporated it as a territory. With the new overseas lands, Aresdottir declared a new Second Kanadorikan Empire and placed herself as its Empress. Invasion of Hajistan By the end of 2017, newly crowned Keisar Herja I looked towards the nation of Hajistan for expansion. Bordering Terani to the north, Hajistan and its largest city, Syretros, was formerly a hub and influential location for early Christendom, but had fallen to Muslim conquest in the 15th century. The Kanadorikan invasion was wildly successful, and Hajistan was incorporated as a new Kanadorikan territory. In 2018, Hajistan and Terani were united into the nation of Osmanli. Geography, Geology, and Climate Geography Kanadorikan Ejyan is located in the Glacialis Ocean. The main island is entirely within the Arctic Circle. Ejyan is the most northernly major island in the world, and is one of the most isolated islands. Northurland is to the west, sharing a sea border with Estland and Dominatus Leviathan. Located on the continent of Anphilos is Lappeenkoski, which shares a land border with Rhikousau. Geitland is on the continent of Eporan, sharing a border with Treko. Hajistan and Terani are in the middle east, and border each other. Finally, Polynesia consists of a series of Islands and atolls in the Nimbifer Ocean. Ejyan is closer to continental Eproan than to mainland Anphilos; thus, the island is generally included in Eporan for historical, political, cultural, and practical reasons. Geologically the island includes parts of both continental plates. Northurland, however, is culturally and genetically related to Dominatus Leviathan and Radhkiva, as it has been allowed to preserve its culture for the more than one thousand years it formed part of Kanadorika. Ejyan is the region's second largest island, after Northurland, of which 62.7% is tundra. There are thirty minor islands in Kanadorika, including the lightly populated Grímsey and the Vestmannaeyjar archipelago. Lakes and glaciers cover 14.3% of its surface; only 23% is vegetated. The largest lakes are Þórisvatn (Reservoir): 83–88 km2 (32.0–34.0 sq mi) and Þingvallavatn: 82 km2 (31.7 sq mi); other important lakes include Lagarfljót and Mývatn. Jøkulsárlón is the deepest lake, at 248 m (814 ft). Geologically, Ejyan is part of the Medietas Ridge, a ridge along the Medietas and Glacialis Oceans which the oceanic crust spreads and forms new oceanic crust. This part of the mid-ocean ridge is located above a mantle plume, causing Kanadorika to be subaerial (above the surface of the sea). The ridge marks the boundary between the Anphilian and Eporian Plates, and Kanadorika was created by rifting and accretion through volcanism along the ridge. The island of Northurland is the largest of the nations in the Empire, and is home to the largest expanse of boreal forest and tundra in the nation. While less volcanic than mainland Kanadorika, central Northurland is extremely mountainous and rugged. The Empire's longest river, the Languráin, is located in Northurland. ]] Geology A geologically young land, Kanadorikan Ejyan is located on both the Kanadorika hotspot and the Mid-Atlantic Ridge, which runs right through it. This location means that the island is highly geologically active with many volcanoes, notably Hekla, Eldgjá, Herðubreið and Eldfell. The volcanic eruption of Laki in 1783–1784 caused a famine that killed nearly a quarter of the island's population. In addition, the eruption caused dust clouds and haze to appear over most of Europe and parts of Asia and Africa for several months afterward, and affected climates in other areas. Kanadorika has many geysers, including Geysir, from which the English word is derived, and the famous Strokkur, which erupts every 5–10 minutes. After a phase of inactivity, Geysir started erupting again after a series of earthquakes in 2000. Geysir has since grown quieter and does not erupt often. With the widespread availability of geothermal power, and the harnessing of many rivers and waterfalls for hydroelectricity, most residents have access to inexpensive hot water, heating and electricity. The island is composed primarily of basalt, a low-silica lava associated with effusive volcanism as has occurred also in St. Sabina Island. Kanadorika, however, has a variety of volcanic types (composite and fissure), many producing more evolved lavas such as rhyolite and andesite. Kanadorika has hundreds of volcanoes with approx. 60 volcanic systems active. Surtsey, one of the youngest islands in the world, is part of Kanadorika. Named after Surtr, it rose above the ocean in a series of volcanic eruptions between 8 November 1963 and 5 June 1968. Only scientists researching the growth of new life are allowed to visit the island. On 21 March 2010, a volcano in Eyjafjallajøkull in the south of Ejyan erupted for the first time since 1821, forcing 600 people to flee their homes. Additional eruptions on 14 April forced hundreds of people to abandon their homes. The resultant cloud of volcanic ash brought major disruption to air travel across Etharia. Another large eruption occurred on 21 May 2011. This time it was the Grímsvøtn volcano, located under the thick ice of Northernland's largest glacier, Vatnajøkull. Grímsvøtn is one of Kanadorika's most active volcanoes, and this eruption was much more powerful than the 2010 Eyjafjallajøkull activity, with ash and lava 20 km (12 mi) hurled into the atmosphere creating a large cloud. Northurland is less volcanic. The southern half of the island consists of dense forests, with agricultural fields lining river valleys and the outskirts of cities. Climate Government and Politics Kanadorika is a single party fascist monarchy in which power is vested in a single monarch titled Keisar, who also serves as chairman of the Peoples Party. The Keisar delegates individuals known as High Ministers to run various cabinet positions within the government. The Peoples Party is the ruling organization in Kanadorika, and has total power over the nation's policies, which are decided upon by the Keisar with the advice of his or her high ministers. Membership of the Peoples Party is mandatory to enter even the most basic of public service positions. Foreign Relations The Empire holds relations with many nations across the globe. It is a founding member of the Kanadorikan Commonwealth; a committee of nations who have at one point in their history been the sovereign territory of the nation of Kanadorika. Radhkiva The Empire has close relations with Radhkivka, who, after WWII, had their Emperor dethroned by the Kanadorikan military and replaced by a new Imperial family. Kanadorika also serves as the only land border to Radhkiva, with the provice of New Gwangju bordering Radhkivkian Guyonji. Today, the two nations share military and economic ties, with Radhkiva under the protection of the Kanadorikan nuclear umbrella. Treko Treko and the Kanadorikan Empire share irregular relations. The two have been historic enemies and have gone to war many times in the past. After WWII, the two nations began warming up relations, and today, allow for free travel of Trekkish and Kanadorikan citizens into and out of Geitland. Estland Ideologically, Estland and Kanadorika are morally opposed to one another. The former's ethno-national socialism and obscure Christian and Pagan beliefs conflict with Kanadorika's monarcho-imperialism and Catholicism. Nevertheless, the recent opening of the Northurlandic Strait tunnel has made travelling between the two countries a car or train ride away. Michu The historic ally of Kanadorika, Michu shares centuries of close relations with both the Republic and Empire, with the two coming to each others aid in conflicts throughout history. The two nations are members of the Oriental Union. Ninhundland Ninhundland has been the traditional enemy of Kanadorika, with hostile relation culminating in the second world war in which the Ninhundish military invaded Geitland. After several years of combat, notably in Hallursvik, The Kanadorikan military pushed the Ninhundish back into their lands and dropped an atomic bomb on their country. Today, the hostilities have cooled, though most Kanadorikans are still distrustful of the Ninhundish. Law Enforcement and Crime Economy Kanadorika adheres to the economic ideology of Corporatism. It officially rejects Capitalism and Socialism, viewing those systems to be either inefficient or unjust. Instead, the Kanadorikan economy is organized into different interest groups (corporations) consisting of guilds from each economic sector. Private ownership of property is legal, though collective bargaining is utilized to ensure the needs of the workers are met. Military The nation's military operates strategic forces to attack hostile nations in the event of a homeland invasion, or to engage in the invasion of a foreign power. There are five branches of the Kanadorikan military; The Army (Her), Navy (Sjóher), Air Force (Flughernum), Imperial Marines (Vatnsfimi), and Revenue Marine Service. (Tekjur Sjávarþjónustunnar ). The Kanadorikan military operates on land, in the air, and in international waters. Under the country's militia system, professional soldiers constitute about 5 percent of the military and the rest are conscripts or volunteers aged 19 to 34 (in some cases up to 50). The Navy has traditionally been considered to be the most powerful navy of the world over the centuries, forming the heart of Kanadorikan military doctrine, with the Air Force playing a similar role. .]]The Empire is a nuclear power, and still remains the only nation to use a nuclear weapon in warfare. The structure of the Kanadorika militia system stipulates that the soldiers keep their own personal equipment, including all personally assigned weapons, at home. Compulsory military service concerns all male and female Kanadorikan citizens. Men and women usually receive initial orders at the age of 18 for military conscription eligibility screening. About two-thirds of young Kanadorikan men and women are found suitable for service, while alternative service exists for those found unsuitable. Annually, approximately 20,000 persons are trained in basic training for a duration from 18 to 21 weeks. Internal Government Government in Kanadorika adheres to the Federalist system. Power is divided among the Imperial government, national governments, the cantonial/provincial governments, and local governments. Most cantons are further divided into counties, which may be issued a degree of authority by the provincial government. Nevertheless, they are not sovereign, and must comply to both provincial and Nations Nations are regions within the Empire which are home to a large and distinctive culture. The dominant language of a nation will generally be recognized as an official language of Kanadorika, and each nation with the exception of Leirhofn and Hvidovia (they share the Kanadorikan language) do in fact have distinct native tongues. There are seven nations within the Kanadorikan Empire: Hvidovia, Leirhofn, Hameentra, Northurland, Polynesia, and Yokohara . Five of the nations have their own royal families and monarchies who administer their kingdoms, though the monarch of Hvidovia will always hold the title of Keisar of the Empire. Polynesia and Yokohara do not posses monarchies and instead are under the direct authority of a national prime minister. The nations themselves are semi-sovereign; bound to the decrees of the Keisar and federal government, however for the most part are self administered, as the government does not interfere much in localized politics and management. All five of the monarchies are hereditary, using the system of absolute primogeniture to determine the heir to the throne, similar to the imperial throne. Cantons Demographics The population is estimated at 530,817,500 Racial Composition Because of its existence as a global empire, Kanadorika is home to Etharians from a multitude of backgrounds. While being dominated by peoples of Nordic and Oriental heritage, Kanadorika holds a significant minority of Radhkivkian, Trekkish, Sjovenian, and Michise groups. In Hajistan and Terani, Arabs form the majority, whereas pacific islanders and ethnic Hvidovians live in equal numbers in Polynesia. A small population of Inuit natives live in Northurland. Religion According to the most recent census, taken in 2005, Roman Catholicism is the most prevalent religion in Kanadorika, as well as the official state religion, with over 90% of the population identifying as such, though 7% identified as Atheist or non religious, with the remaining 3% consisting of minority religions. Judaism and Paganism are officially outlawed, and many of their followers are persecuted by the state for heresy. Culture Language Venesian was the original unified language of Kanadorika. The languages of Leirhofnian, Kánadórikan, Sauðárkurish, and Kvínsurian would evolve from Venesian, becoming distinct languages by the 8th century. Hameentrish belongs to a different language family all together. The creation of the Kanadorikan Empire made Hvidovian the official language in 1081. Over the years, Sauðárkurish and Leirhofnian would become extinct, as those respective kingdoms chose to fully adopt Hvidovian, leading to a gradual decline in native speakers. Northurlandic rose to gain the same prominence as Hvidovian, and was accepted as the leading business language of the Empire. With the end of the Empire in 1918, the creators of the new republic kept Hvidovian and Northurlandic as the official language of the nation, and made Hameentrish an official language as well. Today they exist primarily as regional languages, though they are both taught nationwide to all Kanadorikans. The runic alphabet is the official alphabet of the Hvidovian language. Northurlandic is the fourth official language of Kanadorika, as well as the second most spoken. Teranese is spoken in Terani, Whereas Haji is spoken in Hajistan. Infrastructure Transportation Roadways An intricate system of highways connects cities on Eyjan, Northurland, and the continental territories. Following the Second World War, the government invested in a series of interstate highway programs to thoroughly connect and provide quick and simple transportation between the cantons. Highway 40 (1953) linked the west to the east coast of Eyjan. As the years progressed, the highway system grew in size and scope. Air Transport The civil airline industry is entirely privately owned, and is one of the largest airline industries in the world. As of 2014, the three largest Kanadorikan based airlines are; Loftkánadórika (Air Canador), Northern Airlines, and Kanadorika Airways. The busiest airport in the nation is Brautarhólmur International Airport, the principle airport serving the city of Brautarhólmur. Rail All of Kanadorika's network of railroads are state owned. Contemporary Kanadorika is home to the world's largest high speed rail system, with high speed rail (fljótur járnbrautum) lines connecting cities on the east coast and the south. Passenger rail remains a highly popular form of transportation, and it eases automobile traffic from the nation's highways. Energy Production of electricity in Kanadorika is a state operated sector. Nuclear power contributes to the vast majority of the nation's power generation, followed by geothermal, hydroelectric, and natural gas. In recent years, there have been both private efforts and governmental concerns to reduce pollutants output in the nation, leading to a push for cleaner energy. Nuclear fusion is being researched and developed by scientists throughout the nation, it is not expected to become a viable energy source within the next decade. Coal burning plants were phased out during the environmental concerns of the 1970s, and now only constitute a small percentage of energy production. The trend towards renewable energy has encouraged the development of solar and wind farms in the central cantons. = Category:Nations